


Unprocessed and Unfiltered

by Ningikuga



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Top Drop, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningikuga/pseuds/Ningikuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cinema Snob hits up Harvey with an unusual proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprocessed and Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story written for the July 2016 Kinkmeme Fillathon, for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=1859937). It's probably a little far from what the prompter wanted; I couldn't get the link in the prompt to open. Having said that, I imagine not too many people who left prompts in 2010 are expecting them to get filled at all, so bagatelle on all sides.
> 
> This work is intended to depict the characters/personae, not real people, and absolutely no implications about the people who write and play those characters are intended or should be inferred.

“You want me to do _what_?” Harvey gulped, nearly dropping his cigarette. Suddenly the atmosphere at the party had become a lot thicker.

The Cinema Snob rolled his eyes. “I said, it might be fun if you tied me up and slapped me around a little bit,” he repeated. “If you’re not into it, all you had to do was say so.” He took a sip of his drink and glanced back through the open patio door towards the sofa; Lupa and ‘90s Kid were starting a pillow fight.

“One: you don’t look like the type of guy who’d be into that kind of thing,” Harvey protested. “And two: why would you ask me, instead of one of your reviewer friends?”

“Oh, please,” Snob snorted. “I’ll have you know there aren’t many kinks I haven’t tried from one side or the other, mostly both. And I asked you because you look like a man who knows how to tie a decent knot. Sage is the only reviewer who’s even half-competent with a rope, and he’s not around.”

Harvey took a drag off of his cigarette and considered it. “What do I get out of it?” he asked.

Snob chuckled and did a quick spin in place. “Access to this lithe little body, for whatever you want that won’t leave permanent marks,” he said, flashing a grin. “I’m pretty sure I can make it worth your while. Interested?”

Tapping his ash off over the balcony, Harvey pondered the question. “Interested, yeah,” he answered, “and you’re right that I know how to tie a man up,but I’ll tell you, it’s been a long time.”

“I’m pretty sure I can make it worth your while,” Snob said, lowering his head and looking up with pleading eyes.

Harvey took one last puff and tossed the butt off the balcony into the parking lot below. “What the hell,” he said, shrugging, “it’s been too damn long. Let me see what we’ve got in the supply cabinet.”

\---

The hotel room smelled like furniture polish and disinfectant. Snob shoved his suitcase off the bed and perched on one corner, grinning. “How much should I take off,” he asked, “and what should I leave on?”

Harvey latched the door and tossed a briefcase on the tiny desk parked in the corner of the room. “You better take off anything you don’t want me cutting off with a knife,” he growled. “Once I’m through with you, ain’t no way either of us is gonna be able to strip you any other way.”

Snob raised his eyebrows and began silently shucking his suit.

Harvey’s first impulse was to look away; he reminded himself that there was no need for false modesty, that this was at least in part a performance for his benefit. The Snob was good at it, too; his fingers danced down his shirt placket and slid the fabric off with both grace and efficiency.

“Before we get too far in,” Snob mentioned as he kicked off his shoes, “my usual safeword is ‘Ned Kelly.’ Are we going to need a nonverbal one?”

“I wasn’t planning on gagging you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Harvey answered. “Seems like taking away your voice is kinda defeating part of the purpose here.”

“I agree,” the Snob said, slipping off his boxers and folding them loosely. He dropped them on the pile next to the bed. “Anything you need to say?”

Harvey looked him up and down. “Everything looks good from here. Am I just gonna tie you up, or are you gonna fight me while I’m doing it?”

“I was figuring I’d let you tie me up and then see if I can wriggle my way out of it,” Snob replied. “Then we’d just kind of take it from there.”

“Trust me, you won’t,” Harvey said, removing several coils of rope from the briefcase. There had been rather more than he’d remembered in the supply closet, much of it smelling like fabric softener. He’d made a mental note to talk to the kid about that later. “Kneel in front of the bed and put your hands behind your back. No, with the backs of your wrists together.”

The short rope tied Snob’s wrists together; another bound his ankles. The third made three loops around his chest and arms, then knotted at his back, ran down around the ankle ropes, and looped back up for a second knot. Harvey tugged the last coil into place and grunted, more for effect than out of effort. “All right, you dirty rat, how’s that feel?” he growled.

“Pretty good, actually,” Snob said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve never been hogtied before.”

“It’s not a real hogtie,” Harvey sneered. “I’d’ve tied your wrists and your neck to your ankles if I’d been going for that. Now, you gonna talk, or what?” The old cadence came back easily, too easily.

“I don’t think so, Guido,” Snob spat back. “I have nothing to say to the likes of you.”

Harvey snorted. “You better think harder, bub, or I’m gonna open your mouth for you.” This was more fun than he’d been expecting; sure, he’d been looking forward to a naked Snob, but both the tactile feel of skin and rope under his hands and the roleplaying had him astonishingly hard already.

Snob stuck his tongue out and turned away.

Harvey growled and backhanded him across the cheek. “I said, talk!” he shouted. He could feel the blood rising in his face, and elsewhere.

Looking up at him from his position on his knees, Snob lowered his eyebrows and grinned toothlessly at Harvey, mouth still firmly shut.

“Goddammit, _start talking_!” Harvey snarled, and slapped Snob, open-handed this time - hard enough to send his glasses flying.

“Oh, crap,” Harvey said, darting after them. A door slammed shut somewhere in the back of his mind; suddenly, he felt dizzy.

Snob just chuckled. The red handprint flaring on his cheek was almost lost in the general flush.

Harvey picked up the glasses and was starting to fold them up when he realized his hands were shaking. He set them on the dresser and sat down on the bed, hard.

Snob twisted around, trying to see what Harvey was up to.

Harvey’s head was suddenly in his hands, trying to keep the room from spinning. Vaguely, he wondered if this was what a flashback felt like, but what was crowding his head wasn’t so much memories as vague impressions. They all ended in gunshots.

Squirming, Snob managed to half-hop in place and make a quarter turn. “Um, you’ll never make me talk?” he said, half-heartedly.

“Give me a minute here,” Harvey pleaded. “I didn’t think -”

“Ah, shit,” Snob sighed. “Too good to be true, then. Hold on a sec.” He scooted back against the edge of the bed and started rubbing the ropes against the frame.

“No, no, don’t do that yet,” Harvey protested. “I just need -”

“You need someone to reassure you that that was okay,” Snob stated, “and I can’t exactly do that while I can’t move my arms.”

Relenting, Harvey started untying the knots with trembling fingers. In a few minutes, Snob was sitting next to him, murmuring in a soothing baritone with a warm hand on his back.

“Sorry,” Harvey sighed. “The last time I did that - let’s just say it didn’t end well for anyone involved.” For a moment, his imagination conjured up the image of the Snob with blood smeared across the lower half of his face; he shook his head to banish the thought.

“You’re fine,” Snob assured him, rubbing small circles along his back. “Maybe starting with both rope-play and roleplay was too much for a starter session.”

Harvey allowed himself a single bark of laughter. “I was figuring this was a one-night stand,” he admitted.

“Up to you, honestly,” Snob shrugged. The rope marks on his wrists were already starting to fade. “Either way, if you want to reschedule, I’m fine with that.”

“I don’t think we need to completely give up on the evening,” Harvey said sheepishly. “If nothing else, I’m still turned on; I’m just not sure I can handle hurting you.”

Snob thought about that, then flopped backwards onto the bed. “Think the bedposts are sturdy enough?” he asked, reaching for them with both hands.

“Actually,” Harvey replied, “let me try something simpler than that.” He picked the ropes up from the floor and grinned.

In a few minutes, Snob’s hands were tied back-to-back above his head, then secured to the headboard by a single line. Harvey looped it around he headboard, then under each of Snob’s knees, then around the headboard again before tying it to Snob’s wrist-bonds. Stepping back, he surveyed his handiwork; Snob’s legs, elevated and slightly spread, framing a growing erection.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, undoing his own belt buckle.

“I’ve never felt so exposed in my life,” Snob replied. He tugged at the rope holding his wrists and flashed a smile. “It’s fantastic!”

Harvey slipped off his shoes, followed by his trousers and boxers. “You look amazing,” he admitted as he fumbled for the condom and lube from the bedside table.

“So do you,” Snob murmured as Harvey climbed onto him. “I bet you can make me feel amazing, too.”

“I aim to please,” Harvey said, smiling. “Honestly, in this position, I kinda feel like spanking you would be more satisfying than slapping you.”

“Let’s put that off until next time,” Snob gasped. “Pleasure this time. Pain later.”

“Good plan. Let’s stick with it,” Harvey murmured, forcing himself to go slow.

It turned out the ropes were pretty strong. Harvey had never thought of himself as much of a sexual athlete, especially not at his age, but with something there to hold both the weight of Snob’s legs and part of Harvey’s torso, he managed all right. They went through four different positions and three condoms before they were both too spent to continue.

As he untied Snob’s wrists, he murmured, “Thanks for letting me back off, back at the start.”

“We should’ve given you a safe word, too,” Snob said, gently rubbing at the flaming red rope marks. “Something like ‘Sinatra,’ maybe.”

“Maybe.” Harvey fumbled for his clothes; somehow, they’d gotten kicked halfway under the bed. “I think maybe slapping someone across the face just ain’t gonna be one of my signature moves for this sort of thing. Too many bad associations.”

Snob chewed on that for a long moment. “I’ve never been all that into spanking,” he finally said, “but I’m sure we can work something out. Or we could just stick with the ropes.”

“You still want there to be a next time?” Harvey asked. The coat was rumpled; he was gonna have to take this thing to the cleaners again.

“Of course,” Snob said. “If nothing else, we sure sounded good together.” He rolled over on the bed and fluffed the pillows.

Harvey laughed it off, but he was smiling as he put on his hat and let himself out.


End file.
